


Killian finds out

by Killianshappyending



Series: Captain Swan Drabbles [2]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Smuff, Smut, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killianshappyending/pseuds/Killianshappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma acts strange, Killian is determined to find out what's wrong and when he does, he's more than happy for what is in store. But Killian also has a surprise for Emma in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Killian Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> this is a two shot so there will be another chapter to this fanfic. Also just so you know, there is talk of mature content, so if you don't want to read, don't read it. I don't know why it just sort of turned out like this.

Emma was acting strange, different even. He didn't want to point it out to her in case she got snappy.

She had already snapped at him once for burning the pancakes. Who burnt the pancakes? Killian did apparently. Who could blame him, he was still getting used to certain things in the modern world.

After coming home from work at the docks one day, he saw her on the sofa, crying, with a bucket of ice cream.

What the...?

"Swan?" He asked, no answer came before he rushed over to her, "Emma, darling, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Emma insisted, "I'm fine, just..." She trailed off looking at his lips, "kiss me."

"Emma..."

"Just do it, please?" She begged. So he did, and it started to get heated before he stopped them.

"Emma, this isn't right, you're clearly not well." He whispered.

"I'm fine, Killian, I'm not sad." She replied.

"But you're crying." 

She giggled and kissed him again, and she groaned in frustration. 

"I want you so bad, but... We can't." She whispered, sighing. "God I wish we could."

"Emma?" He asked, clearly confused. "Seriously, what's the matter, love? Why can't we...?" Now he was the one trailing off.

"Make love?" She asked gently, and all he could do was nod. She shook her head, "I'll tell you later, promise, I just want to relax." 

He nodded, as she moved up for him to sit down, before she cuddled into him.

There was this myth... Or maybe it was true... But it couldn't be. It happened once.

Sometimes that's all it takes. 

He heard Emma's words echo in his head.

Maybe it was true, and if it was, Killian was never going to leave her. Well he was never going to leave her in the first place, but still...  
**  
They had both fallen asleep on their sofa. Their sofa, as in they had finally properly moved into her house that she got when she was the dark one. The one he and Henry picked out.

The one she had stayed in because of him and Henry. 

When he woke up the next day, she wasn't there.

"Swan?" He said, his voice rough. "Swan, where are you?" He muttered.

Then he heard singing, and he'd know that voice anywhere, because it was like an angel. It always was. Emma.

He walked into the kitchen and saw that she was making scrabbled eggs.

She was still singing as he walked in, clearly to involved in her own activity to notice anything that was going on.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck softly, to which she responded. "Morning, love." He said, huskily.

"Morning, Killian," she replied in the exact same tone.

She set out the scrambled eggs before she turned around.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked, smirking at him.

"I just wanted to see how you were, you know because yesterday..."

She kissed him gently, "I'm fine, really, but I do need to tell you something." She said. She gestured to the table, "Come. Sit."

He obeyed. She sat down next to him and took a deep breath. "So like I said I needed to tell you something..."

"This is about yesterday about the reason that we can't..."

"Have sex, yeah, it is." Emma said, "you've figured it out then?" She asked. He just nodded. 

"You're pregnant." He said.

"Yeah," she breathed, "I am. Explains the moods lately and the whole, 'I want you' thing, it tends to come with the whole pregnancy thing."

"I didn't think I was so irresistible, love." She smirked.

"That I can agree with, but I guess I'm going to try and keep it to a minimum, we could do other things..." She trailed off looking at him.

He smirked at her, "what do you have in mind love?"

She leaned over and whispered something in his ear, making him groan. "Really?" He asked.

"Really." She confirmed. 

"Oh how I can't wait until this baby is born," he growled, "then I can have you to myself again." He whispered.

She laughed. "At times, yes. I am going to have to look after the baby, you know."

He chuckled. "I know, but sometimes you could let your parents look after him... Or her, then we can have alone time."

"You have a really dirty mind." She replied.

"Oh I know, but you love me for it. Where would we be without my innuendos darling?" He raised an eyebrow at him and she giggled.

"You have a point there." She agreed. "For now, we can have as much alone time as we can, we just need to be careful. I mean the other stuff, not the actual stuff." She said, taking his hand. "Now let's go."

"As you wish, darling." He replied, she grinned and kissed him once they were upstairs.  
**  
The next day, they decided that they would announce at Granny's that they were having a baby, that night.

What Emma didn't realise is that earlier that day, Killian had gone to see both Charming and Henry, about wanting to do something else, that night.

That night they announced to everyone that in nine months, give or take they would be having a baby. 

Everyone, including David, was beyond happy to hear that news. So happy in fact that David brought him over to discuss something.

"Are you going to do it soon?" He asked, seeming almost... Giddy?

Killian nodded, "Aye, mate." With that he turned back towards Emma.

He walked over to her and turned to everyone in granny's. "I'd like to make another announcement, one which requires an answer." He said, looking directly at Emma.

"Emma Swan, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?"

She smiled and kissed him, "of course I will!" She squealed.

Everyone cheered for them and they couldn't have been happier.

That is until their daughter was born, nine months later 7.5lbs, and they called her, Leia.

"We did it." She whispered as she held their daughter in her arms.

"Aye, that we did, love." Killian replied, grinning very happily.


	2. Daddy! Killian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years later and Killian is still learning to be a dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> carrying on from the last part skip a couple of years and this is what it's like for Killian as a dad.

4 years later...

"Daddy, daddy!!" Leia said as she put out her arms for him to pick her up.

He crouched down before he picked her up, "what is it princess?" He asked.

"I'm a pirate daddy, a pirate!" She said. He chuckled.

"Okay, what is it my little pirate?" He asked again.

"Me wanna go sailing!!" She giggled. 

He picked her up. "We'll go sailing I promise, we'll go with Henry, but at the weekend. We need to get you to school."

"But me don't wanna go to school." Leia cried.

Emma walked round the corner, "Leia," she warned, "listen to your dad."

"But-"

"No buts otherwise you won't be go sailing at all." Emma said.

Leia crossed her arms, "fine!" She looked Killian again, "you can put me down now daddy."

He chuckled and put her down before she started walking.

Killian looked at Emma, "I won't be long, do you want me to pick something up from Granny's?" He asked.

Emma groaned in delight, "please?" She said, "I'm starving." 

He pecked her lips, "I'll see you later."

"Bye, have a nice day." Emma said.

This was an average day for Killian.

Leia was growing up so fast, it only seemed like yesterday when she was in Emma's stomach. It wasn't though, that was four and a half years ago.

Boy does time fly. Killian said to himself.

Once he had dropped Leia at school. He went over to granny's to get some breakfast, where he saw Henry.

"Hello lad." 

Henry hugged him smiling, "Hello Killian."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go sailing with Leia and I, she's insisting that we go." He chuckled.

Henry grinned, "I'd love to."

Killian nodded, "We'll go then, after Leia's finished school."

Henry grinned, "of course, see you later Killian, got to get to work."

They hugged once more before Henry left.

After Killian ordered, he grabbed their food and went to the station.

He knocked on the door with Hook, "Breakfast from Granny's per your request." He said with a bow.

Emma laughed, "you're so cheesy."

"I like to keep my girls happy." He replied and Emma kissed him.

Killian smirked and started deepening the kiss. Emma giggled and pulled away, "alright tiger, slow down."

Killian groaned, "Emma." He growled lowly.

Emma raised her eyebrow, "Killian?" She asked, almost innocently, but it wasn't innocent.

"Don't tease me Swan." He growled again.

"Jones," she corrected.

"Right, Jones." He rolled his eyes before he kissed her again, trailing his hand down her side.

"Killian," she mumbled, "we have to be careful, we're in the sheriff's station." She said as he kissed his neck.

"We've never been caught before." He whispered in her ear. Shit. She thought and closed her eyes.

Then a door opened, and snapped away from each other. It was David.

Even at thirty five years old, Emma blushed. She had been almost been caught with her husband by her father.

As David walked in, he saw Emma's blush and eyed them both suspiciously, and rolled his eyes.

"Do you guys want to see Neal after Emma finishes work?" He asked.

When Emma nodded, Killian shook his head, "I'd love to mate, but I promise Leia and Henry we'd go sailing, and you know Leia, she's just like her mother..." Emma glared at him. "...Well, you know."

"Yes, I do. In that case why don't you come over now and visit him, I think he wants to see his uncle. He also wants to see his cousin so you can bring her over after you go sailing or something?" He asked, "and maybe Henry too."

"I'll check but I'm sure she'll want to see him." Killian replied.

David smiled before leaving again.

Emma sighed in relief when he left and hit Killian. "You're such an idiot." She groaned.

"You still liked it before." He replied.

"Not when I'm almost caught by my dad and he knows what we're up to, jeez Killian," she groaned again and shook her head in embarrassment.

"Emma, I'm sorry."

She sighed, "it's fine," she smiled kissed his cheek, don't worry about it."

After school, Henry, Leia and Killian went onto the Jolly Roger and went sailing.

Killian let Henry steer the ship before Leia jumped up, wanting to steer the ship for herself.

Leia went in front of Henry and Henry helped her steer the ship. Killian smiled as he watched his step-son and his own daughter steer his ship.

He knew all of them would make amazing pirates. Even Emma, he had said that twice before. Once when they first met, the day they climbed up the beanstalk... The day she left him up on the beanstalk. The other, when they went back in time in Zelena's time portal and had to save her parents marriage when they accidentally interrupted her parents meeting. Especially his little Leia, who to him, though a pirate, she was his princess, and Emma, his Queen.

Soon they came back from sailing and went to visit Snow, Charming and Neal. Emma was there when they all arrived.

Emma kissed Killian when they arrived at the Charming's apartment and throughout the apartment all could be heard was "ew's" coming from the teenager and the two children that were there with them.

Emma laughed and Killian wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Then they all started laughing. 

"Mommy don't kiss daddy, is howwible!" Leia moaned.

"But mommy and daddy are in love honey, we can't help it." Emma said, "Be lucky you weren't me when I saw James kissing Cruella." Emma muttered, and Killian chuckled. "Just be lucky I don't have a twin honey, it's bad enough seeing your parents kiss than someone who looks exactly like me kiss someone else." Emma said.

Leia didn't quite understand but nodded.

Killian sighed happily, he couldn't have wished for a better life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by xxmashlondonxx on Instagram I made this as part of a two shot the first part being the chapter before this

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, if you did leave a kudos and comment down below and I will take requests just comment here or in the request chapter before this. Bye guys!! I wrote this before I knew people could have sex while pregnant so please don't judge me. I didn't want to write smut at the time but I do write smut or smuff it's why this is in the smut tag though it's now changed to Teen and Up audiences cause people were complaining about it being mature and it not being smut.


End file.
